Ashikabi's Creed
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: Minaka's game had always called for a backup disciplinary persona. So, with a contributor operating under the secret organization of the 'Templars', Minaka injects his not yet born son, Minato, with Desmond Miles' genes in an attempt to hone his abilities for his game. But every plan has a loophole, and every prisoner has an escape plot. Minato was no different.
1. Chapter 1

Minaka Hiroto allowed his shining white to to show through a rather maniacal smile. The overhanging lights reflected brightly against his glasses, no allowing his eyes to be seen. It was much better that way. The expressions, as typically told by those in the world, was that the eyes were the windows to a man's soul. Minaka's soul was not something one would delve into so readily.

Many claimed the MBI Chairman of being completely and utterly insane. Perhaps he was. Perhaps, at some unknown point in his life, Minaka had given up his sanity for the bliss that ignorance gifted upon those who chose it of rationality. But that wasn't quite how Minaka viewed himself.

No, Minaka didn't believe himself to be truly insane. He was just an ambitious man. The Game Master in the plan of the Gods. There was no other logical explanation that the man had crossed since his discovery of the Sekirei some odd years prior to the current time. He dreamed of a world where the new age of the Gods reigned.

That was why he had found the Sekirei. There was no doubt about that in the man's own personal opinion. The Gods had chosen him as their messenger, their Game Master. It was only due to the higher powers that he had come to map out the Sekirei Plan. But that wasn't enough to bring in the new age of the Gods.

No, Minaka was the Game Master. And he crafted rules for the Sekirei Plans that would make the game far more enjoyable for himself. One of those rules just so happened to be that concerning innocent bystanders, or regular humans for that matter. Sekirei were not to involve them and to refrain from attacking them.

It was true, Minaka being the ultimate Game Master and genius that he was, that he could have simply removed the rule from the game. But there was no finesse in that situation. There would be no flourish of his cape due to the fact that one of the rules he had so carefully planned had to be removed. No, in the end, that scenario would only remove the enjoyability of the game from him.

And that left Minaka in a very vulnerable position. If there were any outsiders that learned of the Sekirei plan before a plotted time, which did not exist at the present time, there would be dire consequences. Nations would unite their armies together to strike at the multitude of power he held within MBI.

There was no fear of that to Minaka. He couldn't have truly cared less about opposing armies. They would only add an interesting factor to his game. And besides that, there was no true fear of the discovery of the Sekirei plans. He had kept all information disclosed on it for so long, a few more days would bear no different results.

After the release of the Sekirei though, Minaka had an entirely different problem. Along with the foreboding thought that armies would rise to strike against his carefully laid plans, there was the thoughts of a rebellion. There was no doubt about that factor to Minaka. There would be a certain amount of both Sekirei and Ashikabi who refused to play by his rules. That thought alone was enough to fuel Minaka's anger.

The flames of rage burned bright in the man's crazed eyes as his devious imagination stoked the flames. Minaka was not one to be caught off guard. Far from it actually. He had planned far ahead for those very specific situations. He had created a sub project, a human, that would carry out the missions that Minaka would not allow the Sekirei he kept close to.

He had run into quite a few problems along the journey of his creation. But, none of those problems had been too much to stump the genius of Minaka Hiroto. The first, and most obvious, problem had been where he would be eligible to come into custody of a human. More specifically, and unborn infant.

That little snag had quickly been dealt with. Minaka had conceived a child with one Takami Sahashi. Actually, he and his wife had conceived two children. But as of the present time, the second born was unimportant. During the months leading up to the birth of his first born child, Minaka raged constantly.

He had come into the custody of the infant that he needed, but he had not yet come into possession of anything that would make the child special. Nothing that would make him worthwhile to Minaka, The Sekirei Plan, nor the new age of the Gods. Nothing besides the fact that the boy would be capable of being an Ashikabi himself, due to Minaka's and Takami's genes.

And then the answer to his worrisome ordeal had been delivered to him. Quite literally actually. One of Minaka's few contributors who knew of the Sekirei Plan, a man whom belonged to a secret organization known as the 'Templars', delivered to him DNA samples of one Desmond Miles. The DNA samples had been useless at first. He had no use for the seemingly normal strands of molecules.

Until the contributor explained what the DNA entailed. Desmond Miles had been an Assassin, and Assassin from a long line of Assassin's that dated back to ancient civilizations. He had also been the same man that had saved the entire world on December 21st, 2012. It was a little known fact to the world. In fact, the only group of people aside from Minaka who knew the truth were the 'Templars'.

The 'Brotherhood' as his contributor insisted it had been called had all but been annihilated. As far as the Earth itself knew, a natural travesty had occurred that left its lands so raped. Minaka, again, couldn't have cared less. He was the only true savior that the world needed. Desmond Miles had just been a martyr.

Once Minaka's contributor had explained the details of the importance of Desmond Miles's DNA, it had brought great interest into the Chairman's heart. And then, everything had finally fallen in place for the Game Master. Throughout his wife's pregnancy the DNA of Desmond Mile was injected into her womb, and into their unborn child.

Not enough to completely override Minaka's DNA, though he cared not for Takami's own. Just enough to incorporate the deceased Assassin's molecules into the infant. It had been a long process that had almost completely backfired on multiple occasions. But, in the end, the project had succeeded.

The 'Templar' contributor, upon the birth of his son, sent the blueprints of an 'Animus' to Minaka. The blueprints not only gave detailed instructions on how the technologically advanced machinery was built, but also quite detailed instructions on how to use it. A good portion of MBI's funds had been invested in the machinery over the years.

But, before he could have ever began the forming of the Animus, there was one final obstacle that stood in his way. Takami. Being the woman that she was, having not even known of the injections to her child, would never let Minaka take their son, whom she named 'Minato'. That was something that he simply couldn't allow.

So, after his son had been born, he had his wife drugged and extracted from MBI's paternity ward. Once out of said section, Minato had been removed from MBI's normal facility altogether whilst Takami underwent multiple sessions that left her with no memory whatsoever of their son.

It was a cruel and inhumane thing to do to a mother, especially his own wife. But she was a very persistent and headstrong woman. If she had retained even a sliver of her memory of Minato, she would have hounded him constantly until the child had been returned. That had been something that the Game Master simply couldn't allow.

He had feared that at any time, Takami would have a relapse and remember their son. But, luckily, she didn't. And they eventually conceived a second child, a daughter this time. She had been named Yukari. Minaka had left her alone and completely under Takami's care. And with her attention focused solely on her daughter, Minaka had focused on his son.

The boy had been raised under Minaka's watchful eyes. He had lead a very strict life filled with discipline. Because that was exactly what he had been created for, to carry out discipline to those who decided not to follow his father's rules. When the young boy was five years old, he had underwent his first journey in the Animus, reliving the life of one Altair Ibn La Ahad.

If Minaka was an honest man, which he no doubt was, he had been skeptical of the Animus' so called abilities. But he had been proven a believer very quickly. The abilities that his son learned under the guise of his 'Donner' Ancestors quickly bled over into his real life. Admittedly, some of the being's quirks bled over as well, but that was something easily overlooked by Minaka.

After all, it was just another factor that played into his game. It was why he decided not to look too far into that phenomenon. He wanted to be surprised at the feats that his son contributed to the Sekirei Plan. And if he knew everything that the Animus contributed to Minato, well then part of the game had been ruined for Minaka. He was not one for spoilers after all.

The overhanging lights flickered as the swung creakily from side to side, drawing Minaka from his thoughts. His nose crinkled as he finally gave notice to the rather rancid room that he stood in. It was one of many rooms that resided in a former insane asylum that MBI, under their guise of a Pharmaceutical Company, had renovated. As far as the world knew, it was the top asylum that housed hundred if not thousands of the world's most mentally deranged.

That was rather far from the truth. Minaka had never had anything renovated within the building. The only thing that had been added had been the Animus. The walls that had once been padded and white upon Minaka's purchase were now rather bare. The pads had long since peeled away and stained an unsightly yellow.

Mold grew along the damp walls that held water damage due to quite a few rather faulty water pipes. The floor, which had also been padded at one time or another in the asylum's life, creaked and threatened to give way underneath anyone who entered the room. It was a surprise to Minaka that it never collapsed underneath the weight of the Animus.

He was also rather thankful for that fact. The Animus that he had crafted had cost a substantial amount of money just to be created. And as time progressed, more and more technology had been crafted to upgrade the machinery to far better quality. It was truly a work of genius.

Sweat dribbled down Minaka's forehead as his hand patted the small beads away. It was rather humid inside the asylum room. Outside, the temperature was scorching hot. Children ignorant enough to allow their bare feet to touch the smoldering concrete cried out from their burning flesh.

Minaka's feet glided across the floor of the room he occupied, reaching the single window of the room. Bars that had once held a beautiful silvery shine had been turned a rusting red. Minaka's right hand ascended to the bars, and wrapped around one. The metal protection immediately gave way to the slight of touch and clanged loudly to the floor where shards scattered.

Minaka paid the fallen item no attention as he lifted the window on the other side, taking a long drawn out breath of fresh air. It was a rather gracious moment for the white haired man, whom so despised the smell of the room he stood in. It smelled much like a wet dog that had been murdered, left alone for months, and then allowed to burn in the heat of a midday summer sun. It was unpleasant, to say the least.

His eyes fell back to the center of the room where the Animus sat, and subsequently his son, oblivious to the world surrounding him. The chair like object was facing away from the Game Master, so he couldn't observe his son. But he was there. That much was obvious by the arm that rested through the arm piece on the right armrest, where a catheter was pierced into his skin.

Minaka had no Earthly clue as to how Minato stood the rancid smells of his surrounding environments. At first he had believed that it was due to the fact that Minato was completely oblivious to his surroundings. That wasn't true. During his son's adventures living through the life of Ezio Auditore, Minaka had been informed by the boy that he could hear his father's voice speaking to him from outside of the machine.

Minaka chuckled to himself, his white clothes shaking violently with his shoulder. Truthfully, it didn't matter how the boy withstood the odor. As long as he played the part of his father's Discipline enforcer. His Apostle, so to speak, then there was nothing that worried Minaka about Minato's well being.

The white haired man's feet glided across the floor once again as he came to stand in front of the Animus. Minato sat, detached from the world of reality as he had been for so much of his life. He was in a comatose like state, his face peaceful in its sleeping expression. Minaka's eyes roamed over his son's entire body, taking in his features and appearance. He savored them, because they were his creation's. And more importantly than that, his son's.

Minato, now nineteen years old, held messy black hair and, unseen as of the current moment, gray eyes. He was rather athletically muscled, due to the fact that outside of the Animus all he had truly done in life was study and train. He wore a plain black t-shirt, over which he wore a white, red inlined, hoodie. Strapped to either of his wrists were two black objects.

They traveled a good length up his forearms and held three straps on either side that held a piece of long material together, completing the bracers. These, as Minaka had come to learn, were the boy's 'hidden blades'. They had personally been created by Minato himself. For bottoms, the boy had simply opted to wear a pair of black jeans that traveled down to a pair of black converse sneakers.

Minato's right ring finger flexed harshly in his comatose state. It had come to be known as a quirk his body opted to use when he was activating the Hidden Blades in his virtual reality. Minaka smiled rather charmingly, a smile that lacked the usual malice at the thoughts of his Sekirei Plan. Reaching forwards, Minaka's hand glided through his son's hair affectionately. The boy's brow furrowed instinctively.

"Just a few more days, Minato. And then you'll be released from the confines of this asylum, and bringing discipline to rule breakers. You can't begin to comprehend how excited that I am. I'm jittery actually. Soon, the Sekirei Plan will have begun, and you… You Minato, will play a large part in it.

"Who knows? Maybe you will claim a Sekirei of your own? I certainly don't. That would take away the entire fun of being the Game Master! I don't wish to know the outcome of my game before it even begins. But, you already know that. As I said… A few more days, Minato. And then you will begin to help me usher in the Era of the Gods."

Minaka withdrew his hand slowly from his son's tousled locks. His eyes roamed over his son's youthful features as he threw his head back. His laughter fell from between his lips, bouncing off of the formerly padded walls and echoing throughout the room. Within a few days, all of Minaka's careful planning would finally come to fruition.

Minaka brought his arm up parallel to the greening, grimy floor whilst pulling his shining white suit sleeve backwards across his arm. Reaching up with his left hand, he held down on a button sitting on his white watch. Static filled the white haired man's ears before a voice spoke out, barely audible.

Minaka quickly responded to the intangible voice. "I'm done here in the asylum. Meet me in front of it in five minutes. Don't be late. The Game Master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Minaka's dress shoes echoed repetitively as he walked the distance from the Animus to the door. As his hand rose to turn the rusted golden knob, he spared a single glance over his shoulder. Minato remained motionless in his Animus. The door slammed shut behind Minaka as he left the black haired boy behind.

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minato, under his guise as Desmond Miles, halted in his tracks as his eyes raised to the sky. His 'ancestors' eyes roamed his surrounding environments observantly. He stood inside of a broken, rundown room made entirely out of cement. Red and Black wires ran to and fro throughout the small sanctuary. With him, a select few of other humans sat inside of the paved room with him.

He heard a voice. Almost like a ghost, no tangible body for the words to be spoken from. No other person within the room was eligible to hear the voice. He was, after all, the only person who had a tangible body near the Animus in the real world. "_Just a few more days Minato…"_ Desmond's nose wrinkled in slight distaste as he ran his right hand through his low cut hair.

It was Minato's father. He would know that voice anywhere in the world. It was the only one he had heard with his own personal ears. He had grown to both love, and hate the man's voice. He was Minato's father, the man he had been derived from. Yet, it grated his nerves so easily. His constant ramblings of the 'New age of the Gods'.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in his father. No, the man was quite insane enough to be able to pull such a scheme off with no backlashes whatsoever. However, the plan was not his own. He didn't care about the Sekirei Plan, nor his father's plans to usher in a new age for the entire Earth.

His plans were to carry on his 'ancestors' legacies. They had seen something in the world, something that Minaka didn't see, in all of the people surrounding them. They had placed faith in them and had fought to the bitter death just to ensure that both they, and the future generations, would be safe from the world's convoluted plans.

Minato had yet to meet anyone in his own time, but he had seen enough of hose from the past to know that there was worth saving in everyone. The world didn't need a new age of gods to be ushered in. Minaka's plan was doomed to fail at some point in its extended light. Minato would, in the end, just accelerate that failure.

"Hey, Desmond… You alright?" A female voice spoke out over the silence that had consumed the rather small sanctuary. His eyes glanced over his left shoulder as he nodded his head in an affirmative manner.

"Yeah, I'm alright Rebecca. Just prepared to get this entire ordeal over and finished with…"

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minato's gray eyes snapped open as the familiar headache overtook his senses. His head throbbed violently his left hand came up to remove the catheter that linked him to the Animus from his right arm. His fingers flexed instinctively as he dragged himself onto his feet. He stretched, his back cracking explosively as his stormy eyes surveyed the room around him.

The room he resided in had been his room for the majority of his life. Minaka had confined him to such. Many of the times that Minato had awakened from his journeys in the Animus, he had found himself completely imprisoned in the vile room. Minaka had constantly repeated it was due to the fact his body needed safeguarding.

Minato didn't quite believe that statement. Minaka wanted his son under his thumb so that he could carry out his Sekirei Plan without a hitch. And the best way to do that was to ensure that Minato was completely and utterly loyal to him. Which was exactly why the white haired man had refused to allow human contact outside of his ancestor's lives.

Perhaps it was that little simple fact, in of itself, that had caused Minato to turn away from his father's plan. After all, besides the obvious imprisonment and his mind control attempts over Minato, Minaka had been a decent father to the black haired young man. Minato shook his head slightly to throw the thoughts away from his mind.

He didn't need to double think himself. It would only lead himself into the deceivement that Minaka was, in fact, a good man and that his plan had values and truth to it. Minato couldn't allow himself to think that. Minaka was far from being a good man, and his plan was based on pure insanity.

Minato rolled his neck, cracking it in a similar manner to his back, before he became completely aware of the repetitive clanging noise that echoed throughout the asylum's room. The black haired young man's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned his head. His eyes passed over the door, which was indeed locked under Minaka's supervision once again.

It was the window, Minato realized. Someone, more than likely Minaka himself, had opened the window to the Animus' holding room. If Minato himself had to give an estimation, Minaka had become increasingly tired of the smell that fluctuated throughout the room. Minato glided across the floor of the asylum in a rather graceful manner, prodding the window's far across the floor in the process.

With a small grunt of exertion, Minato hoisted himself into the window seal, his eyes examining the streets below. They were rather empty. Actually it was more along the lines of deserted. No doubt another one of Minaka's 'properties' that regular civilians had been banned from trespassing on. Either way, it was truly no concern to Minato. In the end, it was only an advantage to himself.

The black haired boy launched himself from the window seal and grasped hold a rather large electric pole. Minato's teeth grit together as he held himself in the air on the round wooden object. Placing his feet on the pole, Minato kicked away. His body manipulated itself in mid air to perform a backflip as his hands stretched out to grab ahold of a much smaller light pole.

He swung around the metallic substance before his body vaulted through the air, his left hand barely grasping onto a broken piece of brick on the building opposite of the asylum. Minato grunted loudly as his fingers slipped slightly. Twisting his body on the side of the building, the daring escapee fell away, landing peacefully on a large amount of material that had been stretched out over the building's door.

His body bounced multiple times as he rolled across the material that threatened to rip at any moment. His body fell over the side before he landed on his feet with an almost inaudible thump. Minato's hands rose to dust his jacket off before they lifted his hood up over his messy black hair. Shadows immediately fell over this shadowed eyes as he shot forwards down the street.

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minaka's fingers strummed his office desk as he stared at the screen in front of him. "Alert, Alert, Alert', it blurted out loudly. The screen flashed red on and off as the white haired man leaned back in his chair. "So Minato has decided to forego his role and leave the asylum?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and only for himself.

Perhaps Minaka should have felt betrayed. He had invested so much time and money into his son, only for him to disregard such acts of kindness and abandon the Sekirei Plan. Perhaps he should have called for immediate actions to find and capture his son so that immediate remediations could be performed on him.

But that would take the fun out of everything. Minato had just become a wild card in his well planned game. A wild card that was well above the rules of the game itself. And that was something that excited Minaka greatly. His son would prove to be an interesting piece in the entire grand scheme of it all.

It truly made Minaka's mind wonder. Would the boy stay within Minaka's reaches? Or would he run away to a nation outside of Minaka's reach? Would he wing a Sekirei, or would he avoid them to avoid the Sekirei Plan? Would he eventually come to terms with what he was and follow Minaka's game? Or would he come to take his own father's life?

That was the excitement of his game now. There were so many factors that were now unaccounted for, it made for an excellent game setting. It caused Minaka to feel as if he had goose bumps. His excitement was beginning to overwhelm him. His finger increased their strumming pace as his body became more jittery.

And it continued until he could no longer contain himself. Minaka forced himself out of his chair and onto his feet. His maniacal grin spread over his features as he rushed from his office. Minato had propelled his part of the game ahead of schedule. As such, that forced Minaka to rush his game ahead of schedule.

The Sekirei Plan was beginning ahead of schedule. And it just continued to make Minaka's blood bubble with excitement. It was a natural high that the white haired man couldn't seem to contain as his grin widened father. His legs pushed faster as he rushed down the halls of MBI's Tower.

**XXXBreakXXX**

Night had fallen as Minato sat alone on a park bench. Birds soared overhead as his eyes roamed around his surroundings. It had begun. Minato could feel it. Minaka had discovered his escape from MBI Asylum and had catapulted the Sekirei Plan ahead a few days. That would play against Minato at the current moment.

The well trained assassin stood to his feet, removing his head from his face. "Desmond?" The rather familiar voice was filled with shock and disbelief. The black haired boy stood still for a moment. "We got your message. Is it really you, Desmond?" Minato reached up and removed his hood from his skull.

"No. My name is Minato Sahashi. But I'm very well versed in Desmond Miles' life, as well as both of yours… Rebecca, Shaun. I've seen you both through Desmond's own eyes after all. I know you two are staying here on a temporary basis. Please, take me to where your headquarters are. I'd be more than happy to explain things there."

"How do we know we can trust you!?"

"You don't. But if you want to know Desmond's fate, and if you want to continue saving the world under the Brotherhood's Legacy, then you have no choice but to trust me. If you need a sign of good faith, I'm prepared to offer you one. After all, I'm certain that you of all people, Rebecca, are familiar with the Animus…"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sekirei. Come on now, I'm a broke guy who has little to no life outside of school. There's no way I could own such a thing.

That's all I'm writing for now… So, this is a new account to me. Not my first Fanfiction by far, but all of my other one's were 'Naruto' fanfictions and crossovers. This… This is pretty new to me though. It's my first _Sekirei _fanfiction. I hope I did pretty good on it. Probably didn't. I've never been the greatest at typing up Fanfictions.

Nevertheless, I had fun writing this one. It's just… Wow… Never thought I'd write a Fanfiction outside of Naruto. But I did, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Well, tell me what you think I guess. Or don't. I'm fine with you not telling me. I don't like seeing 'New Review' in my Gmail. It makes me feel like I'm going to have a heart attack.

**Anyways, I'm thinking of having Minato wing the Discipline Squad. Tell me your thoughts on that. A little temptation for the Hero of our story to be the Bad guy at certain times? Tell me the Sekirei you think should be involved with this specific Minato? Alright, I'm off of here guys. You all take it easy and be safe out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you mean to tell me, that you're basically a descendant of Desmond Miles, who saved the world by sacrificing himself, and have lived through all of his memories." Minato slowly nodded his head in an affirmative manner as Shaun Hastings spoke to him in a tone filled with utter disbelief. "This is entirely ludicrous. That may have been what happened to Desmond, but his story-"

"I believe him." Rebecca stated with, shrugging with only her right shoulder. Her face was set into a grimace as she walked around the underground bunker that the two affiliates of the assassins had been living in for seven or so odd months. Shaun's eyes fell onto her, widening to a larger degree.

"You can't be serious!" His hand indicated to Minato in an exasperated manner as he ran his opposite though his short hair.

"I am. I mean, look at the baby that he brought us." Rebecca walked around the Animus chair that Minato had lead them to inside of MBI asylum. It had been relatively easier to break into the building than it had been to escape from it. "It completely trumps the one that we had running back when we were looking for the Apple. That's nothing to sneeze at!" Shaun made a scoffing noise at her statement.

"Okay, fine. The boy in front of us has Desmond's genes inside of him. Has lived through Desmond's memories and knows us on a personal level while we know nothing about him." Shaun turned away from his long time companion and allowed his eyes to roam over Minato's face. If one looked close enough, they could see the scars the mauled his features. One ran through his right eyebrow, while the second ran through his lips. Exactly like Desmond's had. "Your scars… Where did you get them?"

Minato's right hand rose to stroke his eyebrow as his attention returned to Shaun. "During the initial years of Minaka's Animus, there were quite a few faults in the design. There was a rather severe bleeding effect that not only caused me to experience memories in the real reality, but my real body was being damaged by my actions in the Animus. I got these scars through two separate Assassins."

Shaun's eyes roamed the trained young man's facial features. Truly, he did resemble Desmond in the slightest of ways. His eyes shown with the exact same steely determination that Desmond's had. Suddenly, the older male found himself believing in Minato Sahashi. He didn't exactly trust the black haired youth, but there was something there that had been in Desmond.

And if it was that same protectiveness, the same kind of heart, that Desmond had wielded, then Minato would definately go far in the world. "Okay." Shaun spoke nodding his head. His right hand rose to run through his hair as he released a weary sigh. "Okay, I believe you. I don't trust you, but I believe you. But what do you need from us? We were only Desmond's bodyguards when he was under the Animus' spell."

"I won't be needing you to guard my body unless there's reason for me to go back into the Animus." Minato replied simply as he eyed the piece of machinery wearily. "No, what I need from the two of you is far more important than safeguarding. My father has a plan that is already far underway by this point. It began approximately thirteen hours ago after my escape.

"It's a game to him. I won't go into the details of the plan. You don't need to know those specifics. Not yet. Because that's not what I need you for. He has a contributor, someone well versed in his games. The man is operating under the Templars. A reincarnated version that branched from Abstergo's base here in our nation.

"I need you to research into both Abstergo and my father's contributor. I know you're already well versed in Abstergo's workings, but things have changed since Desmond's death. I think that any information that you previously held has been outdated. We'll need their newest information.

"Find my father's contributor as soon as possible. I need to take him out of any possible scenarios that may arise. He's only going to be an obstacle that will continuously block our way. While you're looking into those, look into MBI as well. That my father's company. I'm not entirely sure, but I have reasons to believe that he's more interconnected with the Templars than I've been told of."

"You're withholding information from us!" Rebecca accused the black haired man, whom raised an eyebrow in her direction. "How exactly are we supposed to trust you when you don't even trust us!?"

"I do trust you, Rebecca. I've spent a vast majority of my life in your company. Through Desmond's body, yes, but still in your company. It's not that I don't trust you at all. It's that I'm protecting you. You're already going to be in danger doing what I've asked you to do. I don't need to add onto that at this point. Please, believe in me. Believe in me as you believed in Desmond."

Rebecca's intense gaze stayed trained on Minato as he raised his hood up over his messy locks. The assassin turned his back to his two new accomplices. Rebecca stepped forwards as he began to leave their sanctuary. "Where are you going?" Minato halted in his track as he glanced over his shoulder drearily.

"I'm not Desmond. Despite the fact that I've lived his life, multiple times. I have no need to lay in the Animus, and I have no need to seek out ancient objects that are better left unearthed. My priorities lie in the real reality now. I've completed my time in the virtual reality. Just do as I asked and I'll return either when you need me, or I need you." Rebecca opened her mouth to make a snarky response.

"Just let him go, Rebecca." Shaun spoke up as he sat on a stool, his fingers slamming into his computer's keyboard as the screen blinked rapidly through multiple pages. "Just give him something that will let us contact him and vice versa. That's what we did when Desmond left the sanctuary. If we're going to act like he's Desmond reincarnated, then we may as well treat him as such."

The dark haired woman's eyes glared heatedly on the man before she reached into her pocket, producing a cell phone. "Fine, take this. It was the cell phone that I had for Desmond. He never used it. It has my number on speed dial. If you need either me or Shaun, or you come across something that's important, you let us know. We'll do the same for you." Minato nodded as he reached around and retrieved the cell phone.

"I appreciate this. I know I'm not Desmond, and I can't take his place. But I'll do my very best to do as he did and protect who I can." Within the next few moments, the assassin had exited the sanctuary, leaving Shaun and Rebecca alone as they had been for so many odd months.

"Can we really trust him?" Shaun questioned as his eyes roamed over his computer screen. Abstergo's well known logo was brandished boldly upon it as an encrypted file rotated itself in the machinery.

"I don't know. Everything he said adds up. There's no doubt that he lived as Desmond, which probably means that he lived as his ancestors too. He's an assassin alright. But I don't know which side he's going to work for in the end. He's valuable to the Brotherhood's cause. But you heard his story. He was basically born and engineered to be something other than an assassin."

"You're talking in circles, Rebecca. Can we trust Desmond's 'Reincarnation' or not." Shaun paused in his typing to place air quotes while he pronounced reincarnation.

"I'm not taking any chances. That cell phone wasn't Desmond's. It has a tracking device in it. If we need to keep tabs on Minato Sahashi then it's well within our abilities to do so now." Shaun glanced over his shoulder and nodded in response, his features set into a grim expression.

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minato allowed his lips to pull taught into a grimace of his own as he brought the cell phone given to him by Rebecca to eye level. His fist clenched it dangerously as he lowered it. As a civilian, dressed in a business suit and talking on his own cell phone, Minato stumbled to the side. His hand entered the man's jacket and released the phone from his grip. As he stumbled back into his previous path, the business man kept tracking forwards.

"I'm no fool, Rebecca." Minato whispered to himself. He had relived Desmond's life on multiple occasions. He had noticed everything about her, and his companions, that Desmond had overlooked. Every facial expression every verbal tick. Minato could recite them all from his memory.

In a sense, he knew Rebecca in a better aspect than she knew herself. It was why Minato had automatically known that the woman had tried to place a GPS tracker on him. But Minato was an assassin. He was far from ignorant, and one who valued privacy and secrecy beyond all other aspects of his personality. He wouldn't let Desmond's former companions intrude upon those aspects.

Minato halted in his tracks. The incessant ringing of a cell phone reached his ears. Originally, he had believed it to be the belongings of a passing civilian. But as he continued to walk forwards, and the constant ringing remained in his ears, he realized the phone was closer to him than he had realized. In fact, it was in his hoodie's pocket.

Withdrawing the piece of machinery, his nostrils flared as he pressed 'accept'. Immediately, and energetically ecstatic voice spoke out from the speakers.

**XXXBreakXXX**

"Hello again, Minato!" Minka spoke into the phone he held firmly to his ear. Silence reigned in from the other end of the phone. "Come now son, don't be a spoil sport! You know that daddy doesn't like it when you give him the cold shoulder! Hm, what's that? Oh yes I'm well aware that my actions aren't that of a normal fathers. But if I was a normal father, you would be just another normal, run of the mill son!

"How did I get the cell phone on you?" Minaka chuckled dangerously as the lights of his office reflected off of his glasses. "Well, you didn't quite check your hoodie when you left the asylum, now did you, Minato? I placed it on you, just in case you decided to do something out of the ordinary. Like run away.

"Such a rebellious child. Never mind that for now though. I've called to give you some very vital information. You see, Minato, you're still very much in daddy's favor. And he's hoping that you'll see the error of your ways and come home to deliver discipline to the players who break his rules.

"If you don't, I'm rather indifferent to that outcome. It'll just add more fun to my game." Minaka paused and allowed another chuckle to escape his lips. "Oh, yes you are, Minato. No matter what actions you take, you're already a part of daddy's game. Now quit interrupting me! As the giving father that I am, I've arranged for you to have your own contributors.

"After all, you're not a true assassin unless you're carrying out assassination contracts, correct? You'll be able to find them rather well. Use that 'Second Vision' you told me so much about… Oh, that wasn't you? It must have been one of my other contributors then. It's been great talking with you, son, but daddy has business to attend to now. I'll see you very soon… Minato."

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minato's grimace tightened as the line on the phone went dead. He should have suspected that his father would have pulled a scheme like that off. But he had been too preoccupied with his escape to truly care. Still, the call made him wonder about his father's intentions. It wasn't like an enemy to willingly give an assassin contracts to keep himself alive.

Minato knew that all too well from the memories that he had lived through so many times before. With a harsh noise from the back of his throat, the phone that Minaka had planted on him sailed through the air and smashed into a brick wall where it promptly smashed into multiple small pieces.

"Minato Sahashi." The boy tensed as his right hidden blade slowly slid from its container. He hadn't sensed anyone approaching. But that could have been due to the fact that Minaka had plagued his mind. His grey eyes turned with his head as he came to stand face to face with a rather well groomed man wearing a black business suit.

His grey eyes widened ever so slightly as the coloring through his vision bled away and color coated the surrounding people in blue. Except for the man that stood in front of him. He had turned a crimson red. "It's nice to finally meet the famed 'Last Assassin' that my order has told me so much about."

"You're a Templar." It was no question. The man allowed a smirk to grace his features as his left hand rose to run through his slicked back hair.

"Why, yes… I suppose I am. I'm one of the many men that contributed to your upbringing. I've been sent to give you a little present. A sign of good faith if you will."

"I've seen all of the Templar's signs throughout the ages. None of them were in good faith." The well groomed man chuckled loudly at the black haired youth before he kicked out. Minato tensed in anticipation before a black box slid across the pavement and came to rest at his feet.

"Things change, Mister Sahashi. We're only in this world to better it. It would do you a favor to remember that. In that box is a few articles of clothing and equipment that Abstergo has gathered for us over the past few years. Some Assassin clothes, Hidden blades, the likes. It will all be put to better use in your hands, I'm sure."

"What? Have you rigged the robes to blow as soon as I attach them to my body?" The man's smirk widened into a grin as his hand rose to run through his hair once again. Minato took notice of this quirk and filed it away for later uses.

"Why would we do such a thing? The Templars have basically paid for your existence to be possible. We gain nothing by removing you from the living plain. Just remember this, Minato. One day, we will call upon you to return to your original settings. And when we do, you will not deny us.

"We're not ignorant, Minato. The Animus that was built for you, the one that you've given to those accomplices you've reached out to, we've kept close tabs on it. There isn't a memory that you've lived that we haven't been told of. For every Assassin's life that you've lived, you've lived just as many Templars.

"We know your inner workings, Minato. We basically created them. We know you better than you know yourself in all honesty. Remember that when we call upon you. Because, just as easily as we've allowed you to walk free, we can easily cage you like a bird. Just as easily as we've allowed you to live, we can place you in a grave."

"You'll be lucky to leave the immediate vicinity if you don't learn to hold your tongue, Templar."

"You're outnumbered, Minato. You haven't noticed my fellow brethren converging in on us from the street corners and the rooftops. But they're there. Prepared to put you under if you make even the slightest faulty movement. So I'd be a good boy, and put that little hidden blade of yours away. Have a good day, Minato." The business dressed man walked away from the messy haired youth.

Minato's vision flashed once again as the colors of the world around him bled away. His teeth grit angrily as his hidden blade slid back into its hidden position. The man hadn't been lying. He was completely and utterly surrounded by Templars that were slowly receding. If he had made a move towards the man, he would have found himself in a less than favourable scenario.

Reaching down, Minato retrieved the black box with a dreary stare. His eyes observed his surroundings wearily before he began to leave the area quickly. It wouldn't have surprised him if the Templars decided to return and try to retrieve him.

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minaka chuckled madly as the flights hanging over him flickered. The wild card in his game had just become even wilder. Apparently, the 'Templars' had decided to gift Minato with a few special gifts. What exactly they all entailed, Minaka himself wasn't entirely sure. But that was what made the whole scenario great!

Minato was now going to completely decimate Minaka's rules. The one thing that Minato had basically been created for, he was doing the exact opposite. It made Minaka giddy with excitement. His skin tingled with a sensation he was unfamiliar with. It was an excitement beyond anything that he had ever felt before. The very thing that he had created was seeking to destroy him.

Minaka and his son had basically become the modern day version of Frankenstein. And it just contributed to Minaka's game. It contributed to his own personal enjoyment and created a high that he couldn't quite come down from. The smile that had marred his face for the majority of the day became even wider.

It was time that Minaka tested his wild card. Pushed him in one direction to see if he would follow it, or completely change directions. His hand pressed a small red button that rested upon his desk. It blinked rapidly with a constant beeping sound that would normally grate on any sane man's nerves.

The door to his office slammed open.

**XXXBreakXXX**

Night had over fallen Shinto Teito. Minato's intense gaze ran over it from his place atop a building's roof. True to the words that the Templar had spoken, the black box had contained a plethora of outfits and weapons. Minato now stood in one of those outfits, bereaved of the GPS devices that had been installed into it.

Minato now wore a black split tailed hoodie that hung down around his knees over a plain red shirt. The hoodie was line, and inlined, with red, and held a red assassin symbol on the beak of his hood. A brown leather strap stretched over his chest and held a sheathed katana. The handle of the katana was black with eight white diamond designs in a straight line on either side.

Strapped over the sleeves of the jacket were two brown leather bracers which each contained two hidden blades. The two bracers were bulkier and much more noticeable than the ones that he normally wielded. The jacket traveled down over a pair of black jeans which trailed down to be tucked into a pair of black, metal plated, combat boots.

The shadows that crossed over his eyes hid their steeled, stormy emotions from anyones view. Below him, people bustled about Shinto Teito's streets rushing to and fro. They were oblivious to the evil plots that their fellow beings had crafted. The plots that would affect every single one of them in some manner or another.

Minato's vision flashed, colors fading away into blackness as people became blotches of blue. Their grey pupils dilated as the messy haired youth ducked down and lurched his body to the side, avoiding being decapitated by a nodachi sword. A chuckle echoed violently as Minato's right arm rose, his hidden blade springing into action, blocking a set of claws that threatened to rip through him. "So our target has quick reflexes? Good, you'll need them to stay alive!"

Minato's gray eyes narrowed as his left hand rose, unleashing his katana before allowing it to clash with the nodachi. Sparks danced from the two blades as a third presence made itself known, slamming into the messy haired man's gut. As Minato skidded across the rooftop, coming to stand back on his feet, the three figures collected themselves into a unit.

The claw wielder was a slender female whose bandage-wrapped form was covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance.

The being that had slammed into his gut was wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and held pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Then there was the final member of their unit.

She was equipped with a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the what Minato knew from his father was a Sekirei Crest printed on it. She had long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. Minato's teeth grit as they stalked towards him.

He had never met them. That was a given, considering his upbringing. He didn't know the number of the Sekireis, or their names, if they even had names. But he knew who they were. They were the ones that Minaka had brought Minato to life to work alongside. They were Minaka's Discipline Squad, the Sekirei who carried out his father's 'rules'.

"Doesn't matter how good his reflexes are! This bastard won't last ten seconds against us!" The pink haired girl boasted loudly. And she was correct. In a head on collision, Minato knew he stood no chance. While a skilled assassin he was, his strength, from what he knew from Minaka, was no where close to being on par with any Sekirei's.

And that insisted that Minato had found himself in a rather dangerous situation. But, if he could avoid a head on fist to fist confrontation, and split the three away from each other, then there was a chance that he could escape said situation relatively unharmed. The pink haired girl, no longer able to contain herself, lurched forwards.

Minato pun defiantly as her hand wrapped around his arm, ripping out of her grasp. The pink haired girl stumbled at the unexpected motion before ducking down. She was barely able to avoid being skewered by their opponent's katana. Minato dodged to the side as the silver haired girl's claw sailed past the position that he had been occupying.

The gray eyed boy's right gauntlet struck out, trying to imbed itself into the Sekirei's throat. The pink haired Sekirei's fist sailed past the black haired youth's face causing his eyes to widen. His right leg shot out, slamming itself into the girl's abdomen with as much force that he could contribute. It was only enough to force the Sekirei to release a grunt as she stumbled backwards.

Reversing the grip on his katana, Minato slammed it into the temple of the silver haired Sekirei before launching himself away from the two Discipline Squad members. As he did so, his eyes landed on the final member, who had remained rooted in her her two companions regained their bearings, the Sekirei and Minato's eyes locked on each other. He glared at her with all of the intensity that he could muster.

On the other end of the star, Karasuba sat shock still. Minaka had ordered the Discipline Squad to track down a specific individual with messy black hair and gray eyes. The white haired man had stated that no rules need to apply to the black haired youth, that they could attack on will.

She could tell why. He was obviously trained in some type of art or another. It wasn't any of these factors that caused her to remain so still, her hand clenching her nodachi tightly. No, it was the heat that rushed throughout her body, burning away at her inner core. It was far from unpleasant, but a disaster in disguise.

Unlike Benitsubasa and Haihan, Karasuba had refused to allow Natsuo Ichinomi to wing her. It wasn't that she particularly cared about whom her Ashikabi was, but she did prefer that that Ashikabi be able to satisfy her needs when she called upon them. And, considering his sexual orientation, Natsuo definitely couldn't that for her.

And now, the heat that fluctuated so heavenly throughout her body indicated but one thing. The man that Minaka had sent the Discipline Squad to 'test' was her true and fated Ashikabi. The grip on her nodachi tightened even further as she lurched forwards. The blade slammed into the messy haired young man's, sparks flying once again.

Minato grunted from the excursion of force that the blow delivered to him, though he held firm in his stance. The grey haired woman pushed against his sword, forcing it closer and closer towards his face. With a harsh noise from the back of his throat, Minato dicked down before rolling across the rooftop.

The sword almost crashed into Minato's body as Karasuba tried to skewer him. It was his fault to her. It was all his fault. Karasuba was perfectly fine not having an Ashikabi. But, he had to rear his head. The bond between them tried to call her to him. But if anyone was to be her Ashikabi, then they would prove themselves to her.

Minato's right hidden blade came inches from Karasuba's face as she drew back. Using this to his advantage, Minato lurched forwards, his foot slamming into the gray haired woman's gut where he then used the momentum to backflip away from her. Karasuba released a growling noise in rage. Rushing forwards, Her free hand wrapped tightly around Minato's throat. Both of their swords clanged to the ground as the grey haired woman grasped both of Minato's arms by the forearms.

"You have… a lot of nerve..." Karasuba ground out between her teeth as the heat inside of her intensified. It had been stoked from a small flame to a raging forest fire. It rushed throughout her, clouding her mind to the point where Minato was the only thing around her. Her face flushed heavily as Haihane and Benitsubasa finally realized what was wrong with Karasuba. The two rushed forwards to intervene.

"... My Ashikabi." They were two late as Karasuba violently pulled Minato forwards, crushing her lips to his. The heat inside of her exploded, feeling her with euphoria as a pair of wings that were a steely grey and seemed to resemble blades exploded from her back. Their light illuminated the entire surrounding area as her two comrades came to a harsh halt, their hands shielding their eyes.

Then the wings died down. Darkness spread back throughout the area as Karasuba pulled away from her new Ashikabi. "Sekirei Number 04, Karasuba, The Black Sekirei is yours, Now and Forever." Minato's eyes blazed with rage as he fought against her grip.

"What have you done!?"

"Take care of yourself, my Ashikabi." Karasuba released Minato's form, allowing it to plummet from the rooftop onto the streets below. Turning, her eyes fell back on her two comrades. "It's time to return." The two Sekirei stared at the woman in shock as she passed by them. "And a small piece of advice. Stay away from my Ashikabi."

**XXXBreakXXX**

Minato snarled as he grasped at the bricks of the buildings he passed. His body slammed against the walls painfully as he halted his fall just before he could slam into the pavement. His right arm stretched painfully as he held ahold of a window seal, his teeth gritting together. Releasing the grip, Minato fell the rest of the way to his feet.

There was a soft thump as he merged in with a group of civilians, walking away from the scene of the short battle. He was intent on getting as far away from the three as humanly possible. He wouldn't be able to survive a second round in his current condition. Pulling away from the group, he ducked into an alleyway.

Grabbing ahold of his abdomen, the assassin panted heavily as he doubled over. Rage boiled in his blood. The one thing that he had been intent on avoiding had been the winging of a Sekirei. That had been his only opportunity to keep himself from being a pawn in Minaka's game. Now, despite the fact that he refused to play, Minaka had him processed as a player.

And it was all because of that one woman. Because of her affiliation to the Sekirei Plan's Disciplinary Squad. And because of their connection to Minaka. Minato would fight to his death to halt Minaka's plan. And it was Minaka's own fault. Desmond's personality had bled through into him, and he handled situations in a similar manner as the man once had.

"Excuse me?" Minato's grey eyes rose to meet a pair of lovely brown eyes the shone down brightly at him. "Are you okay? Do you need a little help? Perhaps a place to stay?" Minato's vision blurred as pain ripped through his abdomen. His eyes observed the owner of the eye's outstretched hand. His vision's color bled away, the woman becoming a blotch of gold. A smile graced Minato's features as he grasped her hand.

"It would be greatly appreciated."

Finished with this chapter. I hope this it turned out pretty good. But it probably didn't. Anyways, I decided not to have Minato wing the entire Disciplinary Squad because I have another story in mind, kind of an alternate idea to this one where that would work out a little better.

**Still open to ideas of Sekirei. I'm pretty much sold on Akitsu. I just really like her character. Well, I'm off guys. Take care of yourselves.**


End file.
